Farkas
Farkas is a Nord resident of Whiterun. He is also a Lycanthrope and Member of the Circle, the secret order within The Companions in Whiterun. He serves as the Dragonborn's shield-brother when searching for fragments. Like the rest of the Companions, he is found in Jorrvaskr, which is in the Wind District of Whiterun. After the Companions questline is completed, the player can go to Farkas for more work. Eventually he will also give the quest Purity to the dragonborn. He is also eligible for marriage after the Companions questline. Personality Farkas is very close to his twin brother, Vilkas, and is known for being the stronger of the two. In Kodlak's Journal, Kodlak states that Farkas is kind-hearted and usually follows along with his brother's views in most situations. He also tends to be kinder in his dealings with others. Vilkas tends to joke about Farkas being the more dim-witted of the two. Farkas mentions that Skjor said he had the strength of Ysgramor, while Vilkas had his smarts. Interactions Work to be done Like Aela the Huntress and Vilkas, Farkas has an unlimited amount of work to be done. Even after completion of the quest Purity, he still has more work for the Dragonborn to complete. Proving Honor During the quest Proving Honor the Dragonborn and Farkas are in a ruin. The player is trapped within a cage and Farkas is surrounded by Silver Hand members, determined to kill both Farkas and the Dragonborn. Farkas transforms into a werewolf and kills the enemies. Purity Farkas wishes to rid himself of his curse. The Dragonborn has the option of helping him become normal again by throwing a Glemoril Witch Head into the fire and kill Farkas' beast spirit. Training exploit After completing Glory of the Dead, Farkas can be asked to join as a follower. In his speech text there should be a listing for both training and looking into his inventory. If both are present, Farkas can train the Dragonborn, then his inventory can be opened and the money taken back. Remember that there is still a level 90 cap, as with any trainer, even if that NPC is the highest-level trainer there is for that skill. Gallery TESV 2011-12-08 19-00-44-87.jpg Farkas614.jpg Trivia * "Farkas" means wolf in Hungarian. His brother Vilkas' name also means wolf, in Lithuanian. * His default steel armor is randomized as sometimes he will have the set with pauldrons, while at other times he is without the pauldrons. His boots and gauntlets are also randomized between the two varieties. * Farkas has a fear of Frostbite Spiders, as revealed during the Glory of the Dead quest. * If Farkas joins the Blades, he might travel back to Jorrvaskrr since he is a Companion. * Again like his brother, when he becomes a blade, he will say "I'm a Blade now, I can hardly believe it." * When in his quarters in Jorrvaskr, against the far wall there is a lute, whether it is there as a prop. It is slightly hinted towards Farkas' voice actor, Michael Popeye Vogelsang, lead vocalist and guitarist for the band Farside. * During the quest, "Proving Honor", if you ask Farkas if the Companions are werewolves, after explaining things to you, he will say "It is a secret to everyone", a reference to the well known line from the ''The Legend of Zelda'' games. *After completing the The Companions Quest Line, it is possible for the Dragonborn to recruit Farkas as a follower. *If you finish the Dark Brotherhood contract kill Anoriath before accepting the quest from Farkas about intimidating Anoriath, The Companions Guild will be uncompleteable due to Anoriath being dead. *He has the highest skill level in Smithing of all followers. *Farkas may be recruited into the Blades. *Farkas also has a fear of the undead as he says in Glory of the Dead quest. Bugs Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Nords Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Companions Members Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters